zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hula Girl Bunny
At the beachside of Rainforest District, Gazelle owned a luxurious estate that was ideal for any holiday visit or a party. With its beautiful scenery and good view to the sea, it was a holiday location unlike any other. One summer, the pop star decided to host a tropical party for her friends there. Many known people in Zootopia were invited there, including Nick and Judy Hopps. Lots of good food and entertainment were promised to be in there, which excited them greatly. It wasn´t a fancy party like at a luxury manor, but a simple summer celebration for all of Gazelle´s friends. The whole estate was full of guests during their visit. Nick himself had gotten a seat near a table in Gazelle´s backyard, where he could see the whole sea. With his shades on and a cool glass of soda in his paw, the fox enjoyed his stay there. Clawhauser sat in the next table and chatted with him at the moment. “I didn´t know they made these pina colada donuts in Zootopia. They´re even better than I imagined”, the cheetah had found a new favorite type of donut in the dessert table. “Must be some special expensive kind if this is the only place where you can find some”, Nick smiled. “That’s right girls, I´m going surfing. To the fastest current at the shore!” Finnick was bragging to some vixen beach girls at the party. “Fastest current? You jest, it´s not April Fool´s Day today, is it?” Nick joked. “Wait and see, Nick”, Finnick smiled, grabbing his surfboard. The vixens giggled. “That reminds me, where´s Judy?” Nick noticed that she hadn´t been around here that much. “Oh, Gazelle mentioned that she needed her help for the entertainment there”, Clawhauser smiled in a way that told he knew more. “Entertainment?” Nick was puzzled. “Take a look”, cheetah pointed at the stage at the other end of the backyard. There was a huge show going on. Lots of fire dancers, most of which were Gazelle´s tigers and attractive hula girls. One of them was a rabbit, who looked very familiar. Judy was among the dancers, in the traditional grass skirt and coconut bikini top of a hula girl, with a hibiscus headpiece and a flower necklace. Moving her chest gracefully as the music played, Nick could see her winking at him a bit. “She´s good, Nick. Your wife was right when she said she could do the part here as a dancer”, Gazelle said as she played the ukulele near the stage. “Well I´ll be”, Nick was surprised at how good she was at doing the hula. Almost as impressive as when she tried out belly dancing. There was this feel of playful energy in her movements that fit Judy´s nature perfectly. Her hips and grass skirt kept swinging left and right like with the other dancers. As Nick kept watching admiringly, Judy´s gaze turned towards him too. The fox noticed his wife smiling kindly at him again, as she noticed how much he enjoyed the show. The rabbit started dancing faster, waving her paws in the air and spinning her body vigorously. Her skirt kept flapping as she moved her hips circularly in tune with the music. Soon, the dance was over. “That was amazing, Carrots! You were really the star of the stage in here”, Nick gave her the thumbs up. “Thanks, but it was nothing. I was just one of many dancing girls there”, Judy smiled. “One of them, but also the most pleasing to the eye. Wanna go swimming with me on the beach, now that your dance is done?” Nick suggested, taking off his shirt. “Sure. Last one at the beach is a Flash!” Judy said as they raced towards the water. “Well Flash behind the desk is totally different from Flash behind the wheel”, Nick reminded as they ran there. Judy was the faster one, though. Soon the two were splashing along in the waves. Finnick was there too, surfing in the distance. “Looks like he kept his promise by going to the fast current. Well, at least the girls there are impressed”, Nick noticed. “Well I´m not going to bother with that myself. Although a piggyback ride from my fox husband would be what´d impress me”, Judy smiled. “Your wish is my command”, Nick said. Whenever they were swimming, Judy always loved Nick giving her a piggyback ride. Nick kept going on the shoreline with her on his back for some time. Enjoying the both the cool wind and the summer heat on the air, Judy had a great time. She dipped her paws on the water occasionally while being on Nick´s back. She didn´t mind that her sandals got a bit wet, she just loved that feeling on her paws. After being in the water some time, they went ashore. Nick noticed that there was a perfect spot for the two to enjoy the scenery above a rock. Even though it looked a rather high place to climb, it was no problem. The fox noted that there was a vine hanging between the rock and a huge tree. Holding Judy by the waist and grabbing the vine, he swinged the two up there. On the rock was a couple of fruit trees. The fruit in them was a very rare kind that wasn´t found anywhere else but in Zootopia. Judy took a sharp rock from the ground and used it to get fruit from the tree. Because it was very large, she carved it a bit until the piece of fruit was shaped like a heart. “Just for the two of us”, she kissed the fruit and took a bite of it. “Does it taste good? I´ve never had those before”, the fox asked. “Yes. Your turn to taste it”, Judy handed the heart-shaped fruit to her husband. “Mmm..wonderful. Although I believe that the touch of your lips in it were what made its taste even better, if I´m not mistaken”, Nick enjoyed the fruit. “Those kinds of fruits are traditionally carved into heart shapes and shared by couples around summer here in Rainforest District, I´ve been told”, Judy mentioned. “Then it was only a matter of time when we did this”, Nick smiled. As time went on, the sun was setting. Even though the party was still going, Judy and Nick weren´t going to return there just yet. They just wanted to see the sunset on the rock together. Nick had carved the letters N and J inside a heart on a palm tree on the rock. The fox thought this was another perfect place for the two to spend a romantic moment together. He had also noticed that Gazelle had left a spare ukulele on there too. “The sunset is so beautiful at Rainforest District”, Judy said. “But nothing compared to you, bun bun. You really bring out the summer joys in this fox, better than any amount of sun, swimming or ice cream does. I wouldn´t even dream of sharing a moment like this with anybody else”, Nick wrapped his paws around Judy, looking at into her beautiful purple eyes. “You´re right. My summer paradise is wherever you are with me, darling”, Judy felt Nick´s paw touch gently her chest where her big heart was beating once again at a moment like this. The rabbit and the fox saw as the sun had almost moved past the horizon and it was getting dark. The waves on the ocean were still splashing there strongly. It´s a wonder Nick had never been with her at this place before, given how fitting it was for a moment like this. But even after they had gotten married, it still did its job brilliantly. “Whether in storm or calm waters, my heart will always stay warm for you like sun in the summer”, Nick said to Judy after looking at the carving on the tree again. “Ever since I met you, I haven´t had this good of a time during summer since my childhood”, Judy nodded. “Me neither. Ah, how I loved seeing your hula dance at the party. It would be wonderful to see that again, with just the two of us here”, Nick took the ukulele on the ground. “Glad you asked that, my dear fox”, Judy smiled, adjusting the flower on her ear. As Nick kept playing on the instrument, Judy did the hula again on the rock. The fox had played ukulele a couple of times before, and he did a great job providing the music to which Judy danced gracefully. The sunset made the hula dancing rabbit look even more beautiful than during her previous dance. The music ended on a wonderful note as Judy approached her husband, swaying her hips even more seductively. She bended down on his lap and kissed Nick on the lips passionately. “My lovely little hula bunny”, he sighed in pleasure. The two eventually returned to the party, but to them, this had been the true highlight of the tropical party in Rainforest District. Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Romantic fics Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Summer stories Category:Stories Category:Fanon Category:Dinner party stories